Kevin McCallister
'Kevin McCallister '''is the protagonist in the ''Home Alone movies 1, 2 and 4. He is portrayed by Macaulay Culkin in the first two Home Alone movies and Mike Weinberg in Home Alone 4. He is often bullied by his older siblings Buzz, Megan, Jeff, and Linnie, and even his Uncle Frank. He is very strong when it comes to fighting burglars by setting booby traps. He is very intelligent and can be a mature kid. ''Home Alone'' After getting into a fight with his older brother Buzz McCallister because he purposely ate Kevin's cheese pizza, Kevin is sent to the third floor of the house by his mother Kate wishing his family would disappear. The next morning as the family sleeps in because of a power surge, Kevin is still sleeping. His cousin Heather mistakes Mitch Murphy, Kevin's neighbor who was just about to leave for vacation too as Kevin. The family, in a rush, hurries of to the airport and doesn't realize that Kevin isn't with them. Later, Kevin wakes up to find his whole family gone. At first, he's happy that his wish had come true. He watches a gangster movie and eats ice cream while watching the movie and played around. After a little while, he starts to miss his family. He sleeps with their picture under his pillow. Harry and Marv, two bandits, start robbing houses in his neighborhood. They plan to rob Kevin's house, too, but he scares them off multiple times. They discover that he's just a kid, and plan to come back and rob his house at 9:00 on Christmas Eve. Kevin overhears. Before they come, Kevin goes to see Santa. He tells him that instead of presents, he wants his family to come home. He later walks by a house and sees a happy family eating together. He misses his family even more. Kevin goes to the church, and discovers that Mr. Marley isn't as scary as Kevin heard. Kevin advises him to call his son. After talking with him he sets up of booby traps for Harry and Marv. After they start chasing him, he calls the cops. Kevin uses a zipline to get to his tree house, then Harry and Marv start chasing him. He leads them to the Murphy's house, which they're already robbed. They are one step ahead of him this time, and they catch him. Just in time, Old Man Marley arrives and saves him. He wakes up on Christmas morning and looks for his family, but they aren't there. Disappointed, he goes back into his parents room. His mother arrives a few minutes later, and after a happy reunion, the rest of his family arrives. After greeting everyone and they leave Kevin alone, Kevin heads over to the window, looks out and smiles upon seeing that Marley has taken his advice and reunited with his son, granddaughter, and daughter-in-law. ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' After Buzz pulls a prank on him at the Christmas concert, Kevin is sent to the third floor. The next morning he gets separated from his family and heads for a flight to New York. Upon discovering this, he is initially surprised, but then takes it in stride and heads all over New York, which is his way of seeing it as an adventure of sorts. He goes to the Plaza Hotel, where he gets a hotel room. He also swims in the hotel pool, and watches Angels with Even Filthier Souls. He also goes to Duncan's Toy Chest and sets traps for Harry and Marvin Merchants and is seen at the complimentary suite at the Plaza Hotel. Later, he gives one of the turtle doves to Pigeon Lady, which she thanks him for. Finally, at the end of the film, Kevin runs back to the hotel upon hearing his dad yell that he spent $967 on room service. Personality He is often considered to be immature (as he does complain), and as a result, he is teased by his family sometimes. However, no matter what the situation he finds himself in, he is quite smart and is able to get out of them. Also, deep down, he has a good heart. He loves his family, even though they tease him sometimes Trivia *Kevin doesn't like anything on his pizza, except cheese. *He Only Wears Swim Trunks In Home Alone 2 *Home Alone and Home Alone 2 Kevin's hair is blond, however in Home Alone 4, Kevin's hair is brown. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:McCallisters Category:Protagonists Category:Blond Category:Young Category:Hero Category:Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes